Toothbrushes have traditionally utilized one or more groups of bristles that are fixed or otherwise attached to the head or end of the toothbrush. Toothbrushes are also known that utilize movable bristles that are mechanically or electrically powered. Typically, an electric motor and a drive mechanism are retained within the body of the toothbrush and are coupled to the movable bristles. Upon actuation of the motor and drive mechanism, the bristles may undergo a variety of different types of motion.
Each type of toothbrush offers certain advantages and exhibits particular characteristics, some of which the other type do not provide. Accordingly, it would be desirable to combine features and aspects of fixed bristles with those of movable or powered bristles.
Although toothbrushes are known in the prior art that utilize movable or powered bristles in combination with fixed bristles, it is believed that further improvements in cleaning efficacy and manufacturability are still attainable. Accordingly, there is a need for a toothbrush having one or more fixed bristle(s) in conjunction with one or more movable and/or powered bristle(s) that provides robust cleaning efficacy and which is economical and well suited for large scale manufacturing.